The Missing Link
by chazza-x
Summary: Nikki Potter is a Slayer without a care in the world. Armed with her best friend Kiah they enter the world of Hogworts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, just like to say that I don't own Slayers or Hogwarts or the rest of the Harry Potter characters. I **_**do**_** own Nicole, Kiah, Dullsvile and the plot. Enjoy and please review. **

**________________________________________________**

"Eat wood," I muttered, driving a wooden stake through the vampire's heart. Quickly – if I had blinked I would have missed it – he turned to dust. That was always my fave part, the part when the turned to dust, because then I knew that I had done a good job.

I turned around expecting more vampires to come flying at me, like that one had. Which was quiet a shame really, since now I was dying for a fight, ya' know I had my adrenaline pumping and everything. Sadly I didn't see any vampires; all I saw was my red hair hitting me in the face. Stuffing the stake back in my back pocket I turned to go home, only I came face to face – okay face to chest 'cos he's like _really _tall – with the most annoying vampire in the history of vamps. Trust me, as a Slayer I met a lot of vampires in my time. But this one was certainly the most…weirdest.

Seriously it freaked me out, 'cos he was so…nice. He didn't kill vampires just animals and he's saved my life – even, when I didn't actually need it, but still – loads of times. He did all of this without a soul, which kinda - although it was sick, sick I tell you – made me proud that I knew him. I was trying to find out how to get him a soul; actually I _was _trying to find a cure from being a vampire. There had to be one, there just had to be.

"Good slaying, Nicole?" Kiah asked, he was the only person I knew who called me Nicole. Even though it was my real name, people just called me Nikki, which I liked. Nikki Potter. It had a kinda ring to it, didn't it? I looked up at Kiah, he had spiked up ash brown hair and never-ending black eyes.

"It was kinda slow, but ya' know. We fought. I won. Same every time." I sighed. I was desperate for some real action.

But I didn't get any action in my town; I wish I could go to another town or a city. 'Cos there's bound to be another Slayer there and Slayers' don't like it when another Slayer enters the turf. An less it was against that other Slayers' free will. So I was stuck in boring on Dullsvile. Trust me; I might have well become a vamp just to have some fun.

"I think I found a way we can get a cure, it's a school for witches and wizards. There's bound to be some one there we can get help from. It's called Hogwarts." He was excited, he wanted to find a cure as much as me. But not for the same reason, he wanted to live and be alive again; I wanted him to find a cure 'cos I loved him - even though he didn't know it. That would be weird if a Slayer fell in love with what she was meant to destroy. An less he's like Kiah, then I think the world would deal.

"You're kidding, when do we leave?" I grinned, I was truly happy for him. He grinned my fave lopsided grin.

"Soon, I'll help you pack. I don't know how long we're gonna be so you best pull your 'runaway depressed gothic teenager' thing again."

It was true, I was known through all care homes as the girl who always runs, can you really blame me though. And I was a Goth, I loved the colour black, it was so….beautiful. It also reminded me of Kiah's eyes. Tonight I was wearing dark purple lipstick, a black sleeveless top, black jeans and my famous black biker boots. I was also wearing my new black bow with ice creams on them, hair slides. They were wicked; Kiah had brought them for me as a birthday present.

"Okay, c'mon then." I started running. He pulled me back. "Ya' know what, I'm too excited. Jump on my back, I'll run" He told me.

We were at my window in one minute. We quickly started packing.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hoped you all liked my first chapter, well here's my second please review if you don't I won't write. Please don't be scared to say bad things, I won't bite. **

"That everything?" Kiah asked when I had finished throwing clothes into a black travel bag. He kept spinning around in my room looking for stuff I might need; he had already cramped stakes, holy water, knifes, crosses (he held a cloth when he picked them up), money, underwear, trainers, pair of jeans, two pairs of socks, three tops, two skirts, a coat, one pair of tights, some make-up and some gloves. I didn't even you could put that much in one bag; but Kiah did.

Searching my room; which was all black – SHOCKER BLOCKER – with some random purple, red and green everywhere, I found a piece of paper to write a note on. When I turned around Kiah was lying on my bed looking at my ceiling, which was covered in glow in the dark stars. My heart felt a rush of love fill it, and I got butterflies in my stomach. Which – by this point – I was totally used to.

Grinning I started write my note, I had wrote so many of these it was unbelievable.

_Dear Dana, _**Dana was my social worker; she thought she had be all worked out. She wished. **

_Can't stand being here anymore, it's getting too much. I'm so sorry_** I wasn't. **_Please forgive me, I'll try and come back don't try and find me ya' know how good at hiding I am._

_Bye Nikki_

Placing the note on my bedside table; I jokingly hit Kiah on the arm. "Ready," I grinned.

Pulling himself of my bed he stood in front of me; tonight he was wearing black shoes, black jeans and a red shirt. He was taller than me; well he was older, like the age when he died older. I was fourteen and he was sixteen. As he stood in front of me, he was two hundred and forty. We just stood there – we did that a lot- staring at each other. His pale skin always amazed me as well as the blackness of his eyes. To me, he was an angel. My angel.

"Thank god for that, c'mon on my back we have to get to the train station fast." He grinned and turned around.

Rolling my eyes I jumped onto is back, my bag on _my_ back. And we jumped out of the window. When I was on his back I never felt sick, it could have been my slayer strength, or the fact to calm me down I smelt his hair. This, now ya' think 'bout it, did have certain calmness. It smelt like cherries and chocolate, which after a month of meeting Kiah became my fave smell.

I remembered the first time I met him, I was six years old – I had just become a Slayer – and I was in a fight with a vampire. He was way older and stronger than me. He – let's call him Bob – well, Bob, pinned me to the ground and was about to bite me. I didn't cry, I should of, but I didn't. Anyway, he was just about to bit me when suddenly he was pulled off and staked by a teenager who looked very angry. The teenager was wearing black boots, dark blue jeans and a red top. He was cute, which was kinda sick from a six year old. It took me two minutes to realise he was a vamp.

Crawling backwards I remember looking for a stake, thinking that he was going to kill me himself. He turned to face me, a bent down so that he was level with me. And he smiled my fave lopsided smile, and said "I'm sorry that I scared you, my name's Kiah. Where's you parents?"

I looked at Kiah, his name sounded weird but I loved it, and slowly whispered "their dead, you're not meant to help me. I'm Nicole – Nikki - Potter the Vampire Slayer. I'm meant to slay you."

"I'm a good vampire, I don't like hurting humans, and I don't think you should be a slayer on your own. Would you like me to help you?"

I remember smiling and jumping on to his back as he ran me home.

Smiling, I closed my eyes and fell asleep on his back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter three read and enjoy, ****and ObamaRocks or whateva your name is I no that this type of story has been done before but not ever story has the same characters, plot or thing that mine does. Okay? Oh, and thanks for reading!**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

"Nicole, wake up. Its morning we've got to get on the train." A soft voice said in my ear, rolling over on my side I felt how hard my bed had become over night, and how could it had also become. Sighing I realised that I must have rolled on the floor – again – and rolled back over. To feel something…material-y, must be me top, and I laid me head on it and went back to sleep. I was havin' a good dream, about Kiah being a human and me bein' sixteen – with black hair – and that we were boyfriend and girlfriend and that me little life was perfect.

"Sorry, she's not waking up." The soft voice said, sounding worried. I then felt someone stroke my hair.

"What's her name?" another voice asked the soft voice next to me. I recognised the soft voice as Kiah.

"Nicole, call her Nikki,"

"Nikki, darlin' wake up," the other voice said pushing – gently – on my arm.

I was about to roll back over and go back to sleep, while also blocking out the noise - which living in a care home I was fairly good at, oh, and that the fact that I had been running away since I was ten. Any way can you blame me for not wanting to wake up, Kiah was 'bout to take me to prom! Can't a Slayer have any fun? It's dream land people, give me a break.

Suddenly I felt coldness roll down my face and arms and entire body. Someone had thrown water all over me, and I'm betting that someone was Jasmine. Oh, god I hated Jasmine. She's been in the same care home as me since…well, ever. She hated me because I didn't follow her ideas of fun and I hated her because her ideas of fun, yeah, lame. She was always trying to get her all time revenge on me - never worked until now.

"OKAY, I'M UP ALL READY!" I shouted jumping up, ya' know like the girls in gymnastics or people on TV did.

I looked around me, people had stopped and were looking at me. Which I didn't like, but ya' know each to there own. And if I shouted at them, I would get sent straight to crazy town. And, ya' know I _really _didn't want to go there, I thought I was the mayor of there – hey nice little rhyme. Mayor of there, - when I became a Slayer, but on the other hand. COOL. Anyways I was at a train station, with strange looking people and trains. Well, duh!

Anyway I looked in front of me, a plump lady with lots of ginger hair was staring at me with eyes full of shock, and standing next to her was a girl with ginger hair. They were both looking like they'd seen a ghost; I turned around to find Kiah standing behind me. I then knew who had thrown water over my head.

"You…are…gonna…pay." I whispered to him.

He just laughed.

"Oh, my god. But…but your…Nicole Potter….your….your….DEAD!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for reading; ere's chapter four please enjoy and remember to review! **

**________________________________________________________________**

Turning to face the lady who had just said that I was dead I raised one eye brow at her; she was defiantly a nut job. I wasn't dead; I was still breathing and everything and I was pretty sure that my heart was beating. But I quickly put my hand to my chest to realise that I was wearing a too big for me leather jacket, I knew straight away that it was Kiah's. I smelt the cherries and chocolate. I put on a nice, soothing smile and slowly shook my head from side to side. "No, I'm pretty sure I'm alive, you must have the wrong Nikki Potter." I said in the nicest voice which I thought possible.

The girl next to her, she was wearing a black robe and had a cart in front of her, had long straightened ginger hair and big orange eyes. "No, your dead, your body went missing the night Voldermort killed your parents. Harry's the one who lived you're the one who died." She said matter of factly.

"Are you sure you didn't die, Nicole. 'Cos a slayer did die once and she came back to life…twice." Kiah said behind me.

Stamping my foot, I looked around me started shaking my head. "NO I DID NOT DIE!!!!!" I whispered in an angry kind of way; ya' know how people do on TV for dramatic effect. Well, for some strange reason I was doing it then. Man, I was watching waaaaaaay to much TV; it was starting to affect my personal life. "And who the hell is 'Arry?"

The woman and girl looked at each other; I think the two nut jobs were deciding on letting me in on the big mental world they had created. But how had they known my last name; Kiah must have told them. But why would he have told them my last name? I mean my last name's not really that important if you think 'bout it.

"He's your brother, twin" They said at the same time.

I started laughing uncontrollably then; I could feel my heart fall out of my body. These people were sick; I had NO family. How could they have the guts to do that to me, to think that they could just get away with saying something like that; they clearly had no idea who they were talking to.

I could feel Kiah behind me; I could tell that he was worried. Well, you would be too; I mean had gone insane I was laughing full blown now. I was walking around; trying to smoother the giggles but they wouldn't go. "Your…sick ya' know that…they really shouldn't let you people out of the mental ward; 'cos it's sick. I don't have a brother; I don't even have a family." I laughed.

I walked along to one of the big columns and went to put my arms out so I could lean on it. Instead I fell right threw it.


End file.
